


Есть многое на небе и земле

by Alves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alves/pseuds/Alves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Что последнее ты помнишь?» — «Удар».<br/>Перевод фанфика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/322846/chapters/519900">More Things in Heaven and Earth</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsentimentalf/pseuds/Unsentimentalf">Unsentimentalf</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Метафизика с ангелом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Things in Heaven and Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322846) by [Unsentimentalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsentimentalf/pseuds/Unsentimentalf). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды [WTF Moriarty 2015](http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5210338) на WTF2015  
> Благодарю бет [**Julia Devi**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi) и **Maeuschen Ins**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название фанфика является цитатой из «Гамлета» Шекспира, которая в более известном переводе М. Вронченко звучит так: «Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам». Переводчик использовал вариант перевода А. Кронберга как наиболее близкий к оригиналу: «Есть многое на небе и земле, что и во сне, Горацио, не снилось твоей учености».

— Я не приемлю эту действительность. 

Возвышавшееся перед Шерлоком создание удостоило его пренебрежительным взглядом.

— Начнём с того, что большинство людей не верит. Сколько бы они ни читали об этом и ни ходили в церковь, все равно не верят, что так все и будет.

Шерлок раздосадовано мотнул головой. 

— Я не о нелепостях и несуразностях богословия. Сохранение личности после гибели мозга невозможно. Я отказываюсь верить в выдумки.

Существо немного развернуло сложенные за спиной крылья и спросило:

— Что последнее ты помнишь? 

Шерлок еще раз огляделся по сторонам. Только он и... ангел среди белесой дымки, и перед ними — огромные висящие в воздухе ворота. Посмертие в самом шаблонном и бездарном исполнении. 

— Удар.

Ответ, похоже, произвел на ангела некоторое впечатление.

— Большинство людей такого не помнят. Воспоминания блокируются из-за болевого шока. И как оно? 

— Как столкновение с твердой поверхностью на большой скорости. Через какую-то миллисекунду я потерял сознание. Я должен был умереть почти мгновенно. — Шерлок еще раз оглянулся вокруг и добавил: — Но определенно не умер.

— Но ведь смерть была единственным возможным исходом. И это — загробная жизнь.

— Мысли и воспоминания закодированы в миллионах нейронных связей внутри центральной нервной системы. Уничтожь или повреди мозг — и они исчезнут. 

Шерлок посмотрел вниз. На нем была та же одежда, что и во время его прыжка. Последняя выходка Мориарти украсила его пальто богатой россыпью кровавых брызг, но сам Шерлок не чувствовал себя раненым. У него не было никаких правдоподобных соображений. Требовалось больше данных. 

Ангел. Он во всём походил на человека, если отвлечься от покрытых белыми перьями сложенных крыльев, торчащих выше головы и не достающих до земли каких-то шесть дюймов. Одетый в белоснежный балахон (отличного качества лен, судя по тому, как лежат складки; способ выбеливания определить не удается). Черты лица мужские, сочетают европеоидные и негроидные признаки. Гладкая кожа без каких-либо следов усов и бороды. Ни дезодоранта и никаких других запахов. Волосы и ногти в безупречном порядке. 

Перья выглядели настоящими, что, впрочем, ничего не значило.

— Можешь развернуть эти крылья? — попросил Шерлок.

Пятнадцати футов в размахе, они распахнулись с громким шелестом, и Шерлок ощутил дуновение теплого воздуха.

— Нет, они должны крепиться к костям и мышцам плечевого пояса и весить не меньше двадцати килограмм, а то и гораздо больше. Но у тебя не работала ни одна относящаяся к делу группа мускулов. Неужели никто из затевавших этот балаган не имел даже поверхностного представления об анатомии? — презрительно изрек Шерлок.

Ангел рассмеялся.

— Некоторые законы физики здесь отключены. 

— Каким же образом?

Существо посмотрело на него уже без улыбки. 

— Объяснение, подходящее для твоего рассудочного мировоззрения, есть. Но вряд ли ты его поймешь, и это совершенно неважно учитывая то, что сейчас с тобой происходит. Тебе лучше просто принять, все, что ты здесь видишь и слышишь, как реальность. 

— Это не реальность. — Шерлок впился ногтями себе в запястье, проверяя, как быстро утихнет боль и поблекнут появившиеся красные отметины. Наконец у него появилась догадка. — В последнюю секунду перед тем, как повреждения мозга и нервной системы станут смертельными, удар вызвал галлюцинацию.

Шерлок был совершенно не в восторге от содержания этой галлюцинации. Он предпочел бы не растрачивать последние полуосмысленные мгновения на метафизические прения с аляповато сделанным ангелом, но таившиеся в подсознании христианские архетипы оказались слишком сильны. Джон, наверное, посмеялся бы. Джон... Приступ острой душевной боли окончательно лишил Шерлока сил терпеть этот фарс. 

— Количеству субъективного времени, способного вместиться в миллисекундный отрезок мозговой деятельности, должен быть предел. Я умру очень скоро. И предпочел бы сделать это без ангелов. — Он повернулся спиной к золотым воротам и, уставившись в белесый туман, принялся ждать.

Ждать, однако, было нелегко. Ум снова и снова переигрывал сцену на крыше. Если бы Шерлок оказался быстрее, то мог бы успеть отнять пистолет. Но дело даже не в скорости. Если бы он хотя бы понимал, насколько далеко готов зайти Мориарти, чтобы выиграть. Противостояние с ним было единственным, что удерживало того в живых. Все признаки были очевидны. Мориарти даже бросил ему это в лицо, но Шерлок все еще собирался обдумать случившееся потом, когда победит. И проиграл.

Он взглянул на часы. Секунды бежали как обычно. Он находился здесь в общей сложности уже около двадцати пяти минут.

Попробуем провести эксперимент. Поделить семизначное число 6456266 на трехзначное 814. Произведя вычисления со всей возможной тщательностью, Шерлок получил ответ и, желая свериться с калькулятором, вытащил телефон, мимоходом отметив отсутствие как новых сообщений, так и сигнала.  
Невозможно, чтобы мозг оказался способен выполнить вычисления такой сложности за доли секунды, даже при сильном растяжении субъективного времени. С неохотой отвергнув свою гипотезу, он повернулся к терпеливо ждущему ангелу. Получалось, что, в отличие от Джима Мориарти, Шерлок каким-то образом оставался жив. Пока что.


	2. Пламя, перья и сказки

— Пожалуй, я пройду, — Шерлок небрежно указал на нелепую золоченую конструкцию. За ней не наблюдалось ничего, кроме того же белесого марева.

Ангел потряс темными кудрями и приподнял брови в насмешливом удивлении.

— Ты вообще имеешь хотя бы поверхностное представление о христианской вере?

— Удалил. В мире полно других сказок, которые знать намного полезнее. — Он вспомнил о «Гензель и Гретель». Двое детей, похищенных и отравленных, чтобы подставить его. Вне всякого сомнения, тот раунд Мориарти выиграл.

Сказки братьев Гримм. Хотя все прочие детские фантазии были выброшены за ненадобностью, сказки остались, потому что Шерлок помнил, как ему их читал брат, голосом спокойным и ровным, но преисполнявшимся воодушевления всякий раз, когда злодеев постигала заслуженная кара. Для Майкрофта было важно не то, что дети спаслись, а то, что сожгли ведьму.

Выбор Мориарти именно этой сказки не был совпадением. Благодаря Майкрофту тот был отлично осведомлен о его детстве. Шерлок так и не добрался до истинной личности Джима через окружавшую ее многослойную дымовую завесу. И сейчас в глубине души остро шевельнулись первые ростки мучительного сомнения. А что если Джим все время оказывался на шаг впереди потому, что был лучше него?

— Попробуй, — предложил ангел. Поскольку из прочего оставалось только вечно торчать посреди пустоты, Шерлок двинулся к воротам.

Ангел тут же преградил ему путь. При этом он мгновенно вырос вдвое, а в руках у него появился меч (полутораручный, XV век, тип, скорее всего, немецкий, увеличен пропорционально росту носителя), объятый пламенем по всей длине клинка (голубой цвет, характерный для бутана, способ подачи газа неясен). Шерлок поспешно отступил, и ангел снова стал человеческого роста, а меч исчез.

— Недурной фокус.

Все, что здесь творилось, обязано было подчиняться каким-то общим правилам. Не глупым религиозным выдумкам, конечно — те, определенно, составляли некую бессмысленную головоломку, которую Шерлоку, видимо, предлагалось решить, чтобы продвинуться дальше — а разумным естественно-научным законам. Требовалось больше данных. Намного больше данных.

Он попытался отойти подальше от ворот. Через несколько футов каменная поверхность под его ногами закончилась краем обрыва. Шерлок обошел все доступное пространство, останавливаясь и пятясь, когда ангел принимал свою воинственную форму. Присел, чтобы изучить камень, и пришел к выводу, что это гранит, очень похожий на тот, из которого состоят каменные обнажения в Дартмуре. По крайней мере для невооруженного глаза структура материала выглядела совершенно однородной: не было заметно никаких трещин или выбоин.

Туман, температурой около шестнадцати градусов по Цельсию, не имел запаха. Без оборудования Шерлок не мог определить его состав, но подозревал, что сумел бы это сделать, если бы была возможность. Гранит, бутан и лён — этот мир состоял из реальной материи. Подобная мистификация казалась невероятной. Как и его пребывание здесь.

Утвердившись в своем выводе, Шерлок приободрился. Делать здесь было больше нечего, так что пришла пора снова приняться за ангела.

— Если предполагается, что это загробный мир, то где же все остальные люди?

— В настоящее время мы используем индивидуальные закрытые системы. 

Закрытая система... Никак не богословское понятие. Экологическая? Биологическая? Инженерная?

— Много ж вас, должно быть.

— Столько, сколько нужно.

Шерлок засунул эту информацию подальше, чтобы обдумать после. Мимолетное побуждение спросить, что будет потом, он подавил: именно этого и ждал ангел. В такие игры Шерлок не играл.

— Можно мне, пожалуйста, перо?

Пытаясь скрыть потрясение, ангел развернул одно крыло.

— Возьми. 

Ухаживать сам за своим оперением он приспособлен явно не был: для этого ему пришлось бы изогнуться немыслимым образом.

Вблизи крыло выглядело вполне в соответствии с тем немногим, что Шерлок знал о строении птиц. Маховые перья на вид казались пригодными для полета, скелет крыла тоже повторял птичий. Нелепо с точки зрения анатомии, поскольку существо уже обладало полностью развитым поясом верхних конечностей.

Лебяжье-белое перо, выдернутое из ряда самых длинных маховых, имело в длину добрых пятнадцать дюймов, но больше ничем выдающимся не отличалось. Шерлок переломил стержень, и оно печально повисло, в точности как и следовало ожидать. Несколько раз перекрутив его и разломав окончательно, он убедился, что внутри стержень полый, а края разлома неровные и волокнистые.

Шерлок предъявил изувеченные остатки огорошенному хозяину.

— Настоящие перья, фальшивые ангелы и поразительные спецэффекты. Вдобавок к тому, что я не мертв. Это становится интересным.

В нем поднималось первоначальное смятение. Он не сомневался, что сверхъестественные объяснения были надувательством, чем и оказывались всегда. Шерлок не знал, как выжил при падении, но он выжил. Было ли его спасение достаточно явным, чтобы снайперы Мориарти взялись за дело? Если непрошенные спасители погубили его друзей, то он устроит каждому человеку или ангелу, стоящему за этим цирком, его собственный личный ад.


	3. Прохудившееся богословие

По крошечному клочку земли, на котором находились Шерлок и ангел, больше ничего нельзя было узнать. Оставались еще золотые ворота, но приближение к ним было чревато возможностью оказаться разрубленным нелепым горящим мечом. Шерлок немного поразмыслил, не проверить ли серьезность угрозы, и решил пока попробовать что-нибудь менее опасное. Например, поговорить.

— Ты явно не ждешь, что я брошусь к воротам, да и обстановка выглядит совершенно статичной. Значит, я должен что-то тебе сказать или что-то у тебя спросить. Но мои попытки вникнуть в суть происходящего тоже не понравились, значит, тебе нужно что-то еще. Растерянность или, может быть, страх? Нечто, что укрепит твое влияние и заставит меня в дальнейшем охотно принимать что угодно. — Он холодно улыбнулся крылатому и продолжил: — Только этого не случится. Так почему бы тебе не пропустить психологическую обработку и просто не изложить то, что ты хочешь мне сообщить?

Ангел слегка развернул крылья и резко сложил обратно с громким треском укладывающихся на место перьев. Возможно, это движение означало нетерпение или досаду, и он повторил его несколько раз.

— Хорошо, Шерлок Холмс. Ты мертв. Это — врата в Рай, через которые ты сможешь пройти, только если я решу, что ты того достоин. Иначе ты будешь низвергнут в Ад на веки вечные. Ясно?

Он был очень хорошим лжецом. Шерлок не смог заметить никаких проявлений притворства. По всем внешним признакам казалось, будто он верит в свои слова. 

Всех познаний о религии до последней капли Шерлок не удалял.

— Вот как? Куда подевалось Чистилище? Ждет ли мертвых Страшный Суд? Неужели я не предстану перед Богом? Твое богословие выглядит основательно прохудившимся, ангел. Ты хотя бы знаешь, к какому ангельскому чину тебе положено принадлежать? А имя у тебя есть?

Перья снова вздрогнули.

— Я сказал все, что необходимо.

— Необходимо для чего?

— Необходимо, чтобы убедиться в правильности результата. 

— В чем состоит правильный результат? — Шерлок сделал шаг вперед, но меч не появился. Существо казалось сбитым с толку.

— В том, чтобы добро было вознаграждено, а зло наказано, разумеется.

— Естественно, — язвительно произнес Шерлок. — Добро и зло, правильное и неправильное, черное и белое. И никакого места субъективности. Скажи, это приходится выслушивать каждому умершему?

— Каждому.

— Отлично. Уверен, Джим Мориарти порвет ваше прелестное шапито на лоскуты.

Крылья затрепетали.

— Разумеется, я жив, а все, что тут происходит — надувательство. Но ты продолжай. Суди меня. Этим все подряд занимаются.

Ангел выпрямился и развернул крылья во всю ширь. Выглядело впечатляюще, если не знать, что это невозможно, а следовательно, является подделкой.

— Я буду краток, потому что говорить тут особенно нечего. Ты не любил людей, в целом и по отдельности. Отталкивал тех, кто о тебе заботился, и с удовольствием мучил тех, кто протягивал тебе руку помощи. Использовал всех вокруг, не задумываясь об их желаниях и потребностях. Мир печалей и горя был твоей площадкой для игр, а те, кто тебя любил — лишь орудиями, которые ты применял. — Он ненадолго замолчал, а затем продолжил: — В свете этого твоего единственного финального самопожертвования недостаточно.

Что это? — казалось, ангел ждет ответа. Шерлок не собирался давать ему вынудить себя к защите, но обвинения были действительно дурацкие.

— Сколько жизней спасла моя работа, ангел? Они не в счет? 

— Не имеет значения. Ты он них не волновался.

— Значит, дело в мотивах? Но мерить ими жизнь бессмысленно. Любой дурак, который за всю жизнь не имел ни единой собственной мысли, ничего не довел до конца, не сумел никого ни в чем превзойти, может «волноваться». Я делал мир безопаснее. Виновные получали наказание, невиновных отпускали. Я был на стороне ангелов, — закончил он, про себя дивясь неожиданному смыслу, который приобрело это высказывание.

— Сколько людей погибло из-за ваших с Джимом Мориарти игр?

Мысли Шерлока сейчас же вернулись к Джону. И к Лестрейду с миссис Хадсон. Убили ли их? Ангел, кем бы он ни являлся, определенно должен был знать.

— Они мертвы?

Ангел покачал головой.

— Мы все еще в моменте твоей смерти. Их участь по-прежнему лежит в будущем.

Он опять казался искренним, хотя заявление было нелепо. Шерлок был жив, и пока он торчал на этом куске скалы, время шло. Джона уже убили или не убили. Пора было заканчивать пустопорожние беседы. Какая разница, что говорит этот тип? Исход был предопределен заранее.

— Довольно. Ты перестал быть интересным, а я не в состоянии удовлетворить твоим совершенно дурацким критериям хорошести. Можно уже переходить к следующему этапу.

Ангел набрал воздуха, видимо, собираясь что-то сказать, но потом досадливо пожал плечами и резко взмахнул рукой. Скала, ангел, ворота и туман исчезли, и Шерлок полетел вниз, второй раз за день. Он открыл глаза, которые непроизвольно зажмурил, уберегая от проносящихся вверх потоков холодного воздуха, и мгновенно узнал простиравшуюся внизу картину. Сияющая на солнце река, протянувшаяся среди многих миль темных и светлых зданий, парки, утопающие в свежей весенней зелени, и ярко белеющие Собор Святого Павла и Лондонский Глаз. Он падал вниз лицом прямо на Центральный Лондон с высоты около пяти тысяч футов.


	4. Мой ад везде

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В оригинале название этой главы «Why this is hell», что является цитатой из пьесы Кристофера Марло «Фауст» (в более полном варианте высказывание звучит так: «Why this is hell, nor am I out of it» (Christopher Marlowe. Doctor Faustus, Scene III). Перевод: «Мой ад везде, и я навеки в нем» (пер. Н. Амосовой)

Ветер трепал развевающееся за спиной пальто Шерлока, беспорядочно мотая того из стороны в сторону. Он уже падал один раз нарочно, чтобы умереть, а теперь падал снова, без повода и без цели. Тридцать секунд до земли, по его подсчетам. Двадцать девять. Двадцать восемь. Двадцать семь. 

Все обман. Ангел, проблеск райских врат и теперь это падение. Двадцать четыре. Двадцать три. Невозможно было бы нацелить его неуправляемое падение так, чтобы попасть точно на Бейкер-стрит. Девятнадцать. Восемнадцать. Ад, обещал ангел. Не забвение. Пятнадцать. Четырнадцать. В ушах оглушительно ревел воздух. Внизу простирался Лондон, такой огромный и родной. Одиннадцать. Десять. Невозможно прицельно сбросить человеческое тело с высоты пять тысяч футов на крошечный пятачок, однако вот кольцо Риджентс-парка и зелень Гайд-парка, а между ними, точно внизу, Бейкер-стрит, дом. Восемь. Семь. Шесть. Он не стал закрывать глаза: только не сейчас, когда можно попытаться заметить разгадку этого трюка. Три. Два. Серая шиферная крыша дома 221Б приближалась со скоростью более сотни миль в час, и Шерлок врезался в нее с открытыми глазами и перекошенным в возмущенном рыке лицом. 

Его подбросило, он снова упал на крышу, прокатился по желобам и, пролетев еще сорок футов, шлепнулся на тротуар. Пролежал целую минуту, пока тело сообщало ему, задействовав, кажется, все до единого болевые рецепторы, что он все еще в сознании.

Огромным усилием воли Шерлок отодвинул боль. Он был жив. Следовательно, падение было иллюзорным хотя бы частично. Следовательно, полученные им повреждения не обязаны быть тяжелыми. Он попытался пошевелить конечностями, и ему это удалось. Ничего не было сломано. Признаков внутренних повреждений тоже не ощущалось. Пальто и брюки были разодраны, имелись длинный кровоточащий порез на одной ноге и несколько синяков. Покрытые множеством ссадин руки дрожали, и, постаравшись их выпрямить, Шерлок обнаружил, что вывихнул запястье. Увидев человека с подобными повреждениями, он бы с уверенностью определил падение с высоты двенадцати-пятнадцати футов и удачную посадку.

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, он огляделся. Тишину он уже отметил. Почти тишину: в ветвях дерева неподалеку чирикали воробьи, легкий ветерок шелестел молодой листвой. Но улица была безлюдна, и не слышалось шума машин.

Он посмотрел вверх. День уже начинал угасать, но небо еще оставалось безупречно голубым. Ни единого самолетного росчерка. Шерлок уже знал без каких-либо малейших сомнений, что он здесь один.

В квартире все было так же, как когда он ее покинул. Шерлок нашел аптечку Джона и тщательно обклеивался пластырями, когда послышался звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа. Шерлок замер, прислушиваясь. Раздались шаги Джона, поднимающегося по лестнице, и Шерлок выдохнул от облегчения, что ему не пригрезилось, но на середине лестницы шаги стихли, и, распахнув дверь, он не обнаружил за ней никого.

***

Козленок Лестрейд снова захромал. Шерлок ощупал тонкую ножку — жар от заражения чувствовался даже пальцами. Зарезать, подождать или испробовать свою новую серию антибиотиков? Детеныш был самкой, так что мог еще пригодиться, и Шерлок решил взять ее домой и посмотреть, не получится ли что-нибудь сделать. Лестрейд попыталась его боднуть и отбить свое потомство. Он временно положил детеныша на место и опустился на колени, чтобы подоить козу.

Сад еще оставался зеленым, несмотря на козье бесчинство. Искать другой с высокими стенами и перетаскивать генератор и провода для защиты от редеющих собачьих стай пока не требовалось. Джим таращился на Шерлока своими желтыми глазами, натянув цепь и навострив изогнутые рога. 

Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок выгрузил из кузова фургона козленка и молоко и отнес животное на кухню в компанию к призраку миссис Хадсон. Выглянув в окно, он увидел на тротуаре ярдах в пятидесяти Джона, быстро шагающего прочь. 

Большую часть первого года Шерлок потратил на изучение призраков. Он завел генераторы и установил видеонаблюдение, разработал хитроумные ловушки и способы передачи сообщений, но в итоге пришлось признать, что те являлись лишь образами и отзвуками из прошлого. Они всегда куда-то направлялись, никогда не разговаривали и совершенно не замечали мира, в котором очутился Шерлок. Чаще всего, конечно, он видел Джона и миссис Хадсон, ведь они жили с ним на Бейкер-стрит. Но раз в несколько недель заходил детектив-инспектор Лестрейд. Призраки никогда не останавливались и не поворачивались в его сторону, и со временем Шерлок перестал обращать на них внимание или по крайней мере проявлять его. Он ни разу не помышлял о переезде.

Во всем остальном, помимо появления троих личных призраков и полного исчезновения остальных людей, этот мир был точно таким же, как и тот, который Шерлок предположительно покинул. Это было настолько отвратительно, что он с трудом выносил осознание всей силы своего чувства. Дни его занимала в основном однообразная маета ради выживания и поддержания жизни его подопечных. Шерлок все еще не был уверен, может ли он умереть, но получить травму он мог, и такое случалось. Козы же и лабораторные животные определенно были смертны, а в них он нуждался.

Сегодняшний день должен был начаться так же, как и прочие. Подоить коз. Заправить генераторы. Поесть. Добраться до Бартса. Покормить лабораторных животных. Проверить, как идут эксперименты. Потом — Шерлок ощутил приятный зуд в предвкушении редкого удовольствия — он сможет посвятить весь остаток дня своей работе. Месяцами он трудился над синтезом психоактивных веществ и сейчас заготовил дозу своего последнего творения, сулившую ему около двенадцати часов избавления. То, что он видел под действием наркотиков, не было реальным, но теперь он уже не был уверен в реальности чего бы то ни было вообще. Галлюцинации хотя бы разговаривали с ним, а это было намного больше, чем когда-либо делали его призраки.

Ангел был прав: Шерлок не любил людей, но жизнь без них была скучна до крайности. Ни вызовов, ни тайн, ни преступлений или загадок. Некого переиграть. Некому говорить. Ежедневные промельки глухого и немого призрака Джона казались издевательством, каковым, видимо, и являлись. В распоряжении Шерлока были все знания человечества, но он читал мало и лишь то, что требовалось для работы или хозяйства. Он мог добраться до документов полиции и государственных служб, до необъятных архивов Майкрофта, но его не привлекали мертвые тайны, которыми к тому же не с кем поделиться.

Бросив козленка на кухне, Шерлок вскрыл консервные банки, отобранные в строгом соответствии с планом питания, разработанным полтора года назад. Ел он быстро и без удовольствия. Козленок без умолку блеял, появившаяся миссис Хадсон поспешно вышла за дверь, неся пустые сумки, с которыми ходила в магазин. Погода стояла хорошая, нужно было размяться, и Шерлок решил отправиться в больницу пешком. Значит, следовало захватить из спальни ружье.

Он открыл дверь в гостиную и стал как вкопанный.

— У тебя есть призраки. Как интересно, — голос Джима Мориарти был хриплым, вероятно, из-за долгого молчания. Загорелый и обветренный, одетый в легкий льняной костюм и с панамой на голове, тот развалился в кресле Джона, явно наслаждаясь изумлением Шерлока.


	5. Призрачный шанс

На столе стояла пустая кружка, в комнате витал ускользающий аромат кофе. Чайник переместился на левую конфорку. На сей раз не галлюцинация.

Мориарти поднялся с кресла и, язвительно усмехаясь, протянул руку. 

— Ну и встреча, мистер Холмс. — Пальцы, сжавшие ладонь Шерлока, были теплыми, податливыми, настоящими. Рукопожатие с Джимом Мориарти в аду. Данность.

— Ты не призрак. — Шерлок отпустил его руку.

Джим желчно рассмеялся. 

— Все мы призраки, Шерлок. Мог бы уже догадаться. Но я не из породы этих твоих сентиментальных сувениров. Кстати, ты сам их сделал? 

— Нет. — Шерлок отступил назад и осторожно присел на диван. Его ружье лежало на столе, заряженное. — Ты знаешь, что они такое? 

— Именно то, чем кажутся. Скукота! Странно, однако, что мне не дали призраков. Впрочем, я ведь не совершал твоих ошибок. 

— Кто не дал? — Впервые за много месяцев разум Шерлока несся вскачь. Это меняло все.

— О милый Шерлок! Чем ты вообще занимался с тех пор, как сюда попал? Неужели только играми со зверюшками и ЛСД? Ты встречался с ангелом?

— Да.

— Ты убил его?

— Нет. — Шерлок нахмурился. — Нет, я не убивал его. А должен был?

Джим пожал плечами.

— Строго говоря, наверное, нет. Но было весело. Всюду перья... — Он снова забрался в кресло Джона и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, словно кот на подушке. Шерлок ощутил укол гнева: девятнадцать месяцев он оставлял это кресло пустым не для того, чтобы теперь какой-то Джим Мориарти размазывал по нему свой запах.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Шерлоку нужно было овладеть этим разговором. Он старательно оглядел Мориарти, отметив загар, выгоревшие на солнце волоски на руках, потрепанную одежду, часы на запястье. Ощущение загрубевшей ладони в его. Джим Мориарти. Худшая из неприятностей, единственный, кто смог его победить, возможный убийца Джона. Никому и никогда в жизни Шерлок не был так рад. 

— Западное побережье США, как видно. И сколько ты сюда добирался? 

— Десять дней по суше, три недели морем. На сей раз я нашел лодку намного лучше. С хорошо заполненным баром и приличной стерео-системой. В основном автоматизированную, конечно, но все равно живительного свежего воздуха и упражнений было слишком много, чтобы мне хотелось когда-нибудь повторить этот опыт. Некоторые частицы Ада более адские, чем остальные.

— На сей раз? Ты дважды в одиночку пересек Атлантику? 

Джим потянулся и вздохнул.

— Ни Интернета, ни курьерской службы, ни даже подручного с факсом. В этом мире нет ни одного живого человека, кроме нас с тобой, да и наш экзистенциальный статус несколько сомнителен. Если мне была нужна информация, мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как отправиться за ней самому. А нужна она была достаточно сильно.

Никогда у Шерлока не возникало столько вопросов, но он намеревался проявить осторожность. Ему нечего было предложить в обмен на ответы, которые у Мориарти, похоже, имелись. 

Глядя холодно и насмешливо, Джим спросил:

— Ты прыгнул?

— Да. — Казалось, с тех пор прошла целая жизнь.

— Так и знал. Я выиграл. 

— Ты умер первым. Всего лишь. — Немного помолчав, Шерлок уточнил: — Мы же умерли?

Мориарти отвернулся в сторону и закрыл глаза.

— Они действительно гениальны, Шерлок, эти проектировщики Ада. Они дали мне для игры одного-единственного человека в целом мире. Ради тебя я пересек континенты и океаны. И что же я нашел? Провонявшего козами придурка, который пичкает свой мозг химикалиями, вместо того чтобы им пользоваться! — в его голосе, ставшем громким и надтреснутым, звучал искренний гнев. — Это наш личный ад, твой и мой, и ты его бездарно профукиваешь. Я оставлю тебя развлекаться с твоими козами и наркотиками. В Калифорнии хотя бы климат получше.

— Ты блефуешь. — Шерлок поймал Мориарти за рукав уже у двери. — Я тебе нужен. У тебя есть только половина ответов. Ты знаешь, где мы находимся и как сюда попали, но так и не нашел способа отсюда выбраться. Поэтому ты пришел ко мне. Тебе нужна моя помощь.

С задумчивым прищуром уставившись на Шерлока, Джим произнес уже спокойно:

— Мне нужен кто-то умный. Я уже дал тебе намного больше подсказок, чем было у меня. Докажи, что в жалких развалинах твоих мозгов еще что-то осталось, и я подумаю о том, чтобы взять тебя в дело.

— Завтра. 

— Завтра. — Джим вырвался и стал спускаться по лестнице. Шерлок не стал его задерживать.

***

В тот вечер Шерлок взял скрипку, к которой уже долго не прикасался, и тщательно ее настроил. Мысли его вертелись около всего сказанного Мориарти. Когда тот тихо вошел в комнату и свернулся в кресле, забравшись туда с ногами, Шерлок играл музыку Вивальди, сложную и прекрасную. Он приветствовал Джима взглядом, продолжая играть.

Пьеса закончилась, и воцарилось длительное молчание. Наконец, когда Шерлок принялся укладывать скрипку, Мориарти заговорил:

— Я не знаю всего.

— Не знаешь? — Шерлок пристроил в потрепанный футляр смычок.

— Нет. Чего я точно не знаю и что меня слегка напрягает, так это почему в моем аду завелся ты. 

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— В качестве заклятого врага, я полагаю.

— Слишком пошло. Я очень много думал и даже вообразить не могу, почему мне предоставили игрушку, ведь я, несомненно, был чрезвычайно плохим.

— Может быть, предполагается, что я сделаю тебя несчастным. — Шерлок вел беседу осторожно, стараясь, чтобы это не было заметно.

— О, несчастным ты меня не делал никогда, Шерлок. Разочаровывал часто, но я создан для разочарований. Ты причинял их реже, чем остальные.

— Сочту за комплимент. 

По какой-то причине, уяснить которую мгновенно Шерлок не мог, Джима его слова позабавили. Он выпрямился и встал. 

— Ты единственный человек в моем мире, Шерлок. Не думай, что это не включает в себя никаких обязанностей, — он самодовольно улыбался. — Я займу комнату Джона. В конце концов, на этом свете она ему не понадобится. Спокойной ночи.

Некоторое время Шерлок стоял посреди захламленной гостиной, глядя на пустое кресло, и искра надежды внутри разгоралась все ярче. Мориарти был здесь, потому что считал, что они могут изменить их общий ад. И Джим не предавался бесплодным мечтаниям. Даже если избавлением окажется лишь небытие подлинной смерти, это будет лучше того, что сейчас.

Шерлок снова взял скрипку. В первую очередь ему было необходимо установить то, что Мориарти уже знал — природу ада.


	6. Исключая невозможное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название этой главы (в оригинале «Then What Remains») является отсылкой к известным словам Холмса в рассказе Артура Конан Дойля. «Побелевший воин»: «Обычно я начинаю с того, что исключаю все, что невозможно. То, что остается, должно быть правдой, сколь бы невероятной она ни казалась» (пер. Т. Левич)

Когда Шерлок в последний раз заходил в комнату Джона, там еще сохранялся едва заметный мужской запашок. Но к этому утру его последние остатки были окончательно изгнаны и сменились на слегка едкий аромат лосьона после бритья, принадлежавшего Мориарти. Сам он свернулся калачиком посередине кровати Джона, плотно укутавшись пуховым одеялом. 

Он моргнул, прогоняя сон, когда Шерлок вошел в комнату с высоко поднятым аккумуляторным фонарем. Разбуженный, Джим выглядел совершенно заурядным, неловким и юным, но в его взгляде быстро зажглись недобрые искры — его разум полностью отошел ото сна. Он подвинулся, устраиваясь на подушках, губы дрогнули в знакомой полуулыбке. 

— Теперь ты знаешь.

Шерлок кивнул.

Мориарти вместе с одеялом перебрался на край кровати, освобождая половину.

— Тогда иди сюда и рассказывай.

Шерлок не пошевелился.

— Почему здесь?

— Потому что, — на этот раз голос Джима казался пугающе искренним, — мир этой ночью горек и холоден, милый. Не отказывайся от тепла там, где можешь его получить. 

В обычных условиях Шерлоку понадобилась бы крайне убедительная причина даже для того, чтобы просто задуматься о возможности приблизиться к Джиму Мориарти на расстояние вытянутой руки. Но сейчас это казалось неважным. И было неважным. Сегодня ночью имела значение лишь истина.

Он сбросил тапки, забрался на кровать и сел, вытянув свои длинные ноги почти до железной спинки. Мориарти забрал у него из рук светильник и выключил, и ночная чернота адского Лондона вернулась. 

Шерлок уселся, прислонившись к холодным металлическим прутьям. Он запрокинул голову и, глядя в пустоту, размеренно заговорил:

— Калифорния. Сначала я подумал про Голливуд. Обман зрения, отвод глаз. Но это далеко за пределами того, на что способны кинематографические спецэффекты, так что там ничего вразумительного и полезного не найти.   
Но в Голливуде больше нет волшебства, верно? И ты направился в Кремниевую Долину, чтобы разобраться в теории, стоящей за самыми продвинутыми вычислительными системами из ныне доступных. Ангел говорил о закрытых системах. Не инженерных, а информационных. Виртуальная реальность, симулятор.

Что-то прикоснулось к нему, и он сдержал непроизвольную дрожь испуга. Четыре пальца плотно обхватили его шею сзади, а пятый, большой, ощутимо надавил спереди, как раз там, где бился пульс. Прикосновение было теплым и настоящим и почему-то казалось утешающим.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и, опустив ладони на простыни, позволил руке Мориарти задержаться, пускай и знал, что пульс может подвести, ведь он никогда не отрицал верные выводы и не станет делать этого теперь.

— Призраки, говоришь. Мы с тобой.

— На самом деле мысль о виртуальной реальности у меня явилась одной из первых, но я не сидел сложа руки все эти месяцы. Я рассматривал все, от мельчайших подробностей строения крысиного мозга и клякс на рисунках Леонардо до каждого конкретного сорта табака, какой только можно отыскать в Лондоне, и старых финансовых отчетов Майкрофта, и все безупречно. И вещества, которые я синтезировал — никто другой не смог бы точно предсказать последствия, но они воздействовали на мое сознание именно так, как и ожидалось. Так что предположение о виртуальной реальности я отверг. Для вычислительной техники XXI века подобное попросту невозможно. Полагаю, там, у себя, ты пришел к тому же выводу.

— Мне были сразу известны пределы производительности всех передовых вычислительных центров в мире. Я не дилетант в отличие от тебя. Я зарабатывал себе на жизнь, — холодно заметил Мориарти. Шерлок пропустил попрек мимо ушей и продолжил:

— Доводы в пользу гипотезы о симуляторе должны были оказаться достаточно весомыми, чтобы пересечь Атлантику, и я рассмотрел ее еще раз, но снова пришел к тому же решению: достоверная имитация действительности на компьютерах в том виде, как мы их знаем, невозможна. Не маловероятна, а совершенно невозможна. Даже если не принимать во внимание трудности с интерфейсом. Нельзя просто воткнуть электроды в мозг, подвести провода и добиться всеобъемлющего погружения. 

До чего же хорошо было снова говорить! Пусть даже об этом. Даже с таким собеседником. Шерлок сделал паузу, как всегда перед последним ошеломляющим заключением. 

Хватка на шее окрепла, и Мориарти, быстро перекатившись, уселся верхом Шерлоку на бедра. Он был голый, и теперь сжимал горло Шерлока обеими руками, слишком сильно, чтобы это было приятно. Слова давались с трудом, но Шерлок не пытался высвободиться, не готовый свести их сомнительное положение к открытой борьбе.

— Я не... — Но Мориарти и так это знал. 

— Не останавливайся. — Джим провел руками вверх и зарылся пальцами в кудри на его затылке. Во тьме прошелестел нетерпеливый шепот: — Продолжай.

— Хорошо. В конце концов я решил отбросить все, что знаю о компьютерах, и рассмотреть вопрос с точки зрения чистой логики. Два мира, не считая камня с ангелом, практически идентичные во всем, что поддается сравнению. Физика, химия, история, география, биология. Для каждого отдельно взятого эксперимента без участия людей и моих призраков мы получим одинаковые результаты в обоих.   
Что можно заключить о сути двух практически идентичных объектов? Наиболее очевидным будет предположить, что у них общая природа. Так что мы имеем дело не с реальностью и ее симулятором, а двумя реальностями. Или двумя симуляторами. 

Пальцы в его волосах сжались.

— Шерлок, ты прекрасен. Твое убийство было лучшим из всего, что я совершил. Продолжай. 

— В реальности мы оставляем сознание как функцию мозга. Жизнь после смерти — бессмысленное понятие. «Здесь» и «там» не могут быть одинаково настоящими. — Он поборол искушение устроить ненужную передышку перед следующей частью. — И остается только предположить, что и ад, и мир, откуда мы пришли — равнозначные симуляторы, созданные и запущенные на чем-то неизвестном и лежащим за пределами нашей вселенной. Крайне неправдоподобно, но не невозможно. И это единственное работающее объяснение. 

Он устало опустил руки на обнаженные бедра Джима. Теплые, человеческие и такие же ненастоящие, как и все вокруг.

— Симулятор, пригодный для создания нашего мира, должен поддерживать шесть миллиардов огромной сложности моделей человеческого мозга. Мы являемся результатом работы компьютерной программы или чего-то функционально эквивалентного. Ты, я, эта кровать, все и всё, что мы когда-либо знали, смоделировано до уровня единичных атомов. Нас можно мгновенно отключить или сохранять бессмертными. Помещать в любое окружение. Нас может быть и по миллиарду копий, и по одной. Мы призраки, но мы были ими всегда. Я прав, Джим?

— О да, — голос Мориарти звучал низко. — Мой умный, умный мальчик. Высший балл на сей раз. Я б тебя... 

Какое-то мгновение Шерлок не был уверен, было ли последнее слово ругательством или невысказанным намерением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечание автора:**  
>  Предполагая, что наш мир является искусственной имитацией, обычно говорят, что в какой-то момент мощность вычислительной техники возрастет настолько, что для человека, погруженного в виртуальную реальность симулятора, станет невозможно отличить ее от настоящей. Поэтому в огромном количестве одновременно запущенных симуляторов смогут существовать бесчисленные миллиарды разумных существ. Учитывая то, что мы не можем определить, находимся мы в реальном мире или в его симуляторе, шансы на то, что именно наш мир реальный, исчезающее малы.  
> Конечно, если бы в систему начали вмешиваться ангелы, разобраться в происходящем было бы намного проще.


	7. Испытание ада

Влажный и жадный рот приник к губам Шерлока, язык настойчиво надавил на зубы. Пытаясь постичь смысл этого беспардонного нападения, Шерлок решил не противиться и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Пока у него на коленях сидел голый Мориарти и его вставший член упирался Шерлоку в живот. Сразу не понять.

Наконец частично разобравшись, он обхватил ладонями щеки Мориарти и мягко прервал поцелуй. Он чувствовал горячее дыхание Джима, представлял себе его лицо в темноте и не мог не заметить собственного ответного возбуждения. Шерлок подавил его без каких-либо осознанных мыслей. Ему требовались более веские причины, чем обычная физиология, чтобы согласиться заняться сексом с кем угодно, не говоря уже об опаснейшем из людей, продолжавшем сдавливать пальцами его трахею. Вовсе не потому, что он хотел кого-то другого. 

— Ты не был уверен, пока я не подтвердил твою догадку. Думал, что, возможно, ошибся.

Значит, то была сексуальная реакция, вызванная эмоциями и адреналином.

— Твое компьютерное невежество было столь глубоко, что ты поверил в универсальный ключ-код. Но логика у тебя неотразима сексуальна. Так что давай просто трахаться, милый.

— Почему? Боишься призраков? — Шерлок старался, чтобы его голос звучал слегка пренебрежительно. — Вспомни, я девственник. Я не занимаюсь сексом.

— Мне приходилось мириться с этим весь прошлый год, возлюбленный, — холодно произнес Джим. — Ты даже не начал еще осознавать истинное положение вещей. Вечность, Шерлок. Четверть отпущенного людям срока я провел, маясь такой скукой, что вынести себе мозги казалось мне отличной шуткой, и у меня имелось для игр все человечество. — Он лизнул Шерлока в нос, безошибочно найдя его в темноте. — Как долго ты думаешь сохранить невинность, милый? День? Год? Сотню лет? Как насчет миллиона? Уверен, никто кроме тебя не смог бы противиться мне в течение миллиона лет. Сколько процентов от вечности в миллионе лет, Шерлок? Рано или поздно всей твоей выдержки не хватит. Покончи с этим сейчас.

Такая уверенность в голосе... Не обращая внимания на язык, исследовавший тем временем одну из его бровей, Шерлок сосредоточился на действительно ценных сведениях.

— Ты пытался умереть. Так быстро надоело?

Он не рассчитывал задеть Мориарти так легко, но тот слегка отшатнулся и раздраженно прошипел:

— Это чужая игра. Думаешь, я позволил бы кому-то играть мной, будь у меня выбор?

— И что происходит?

— Веревка рвется, взрывчатка промокает, что-нибудь мешает мне упасть, я отвлекаюсь, передумываю. Ничего не выходит.

Что-то здесь было не так. Не сходилось.

— Хочешь сказать, они нарушают правила имитации?

Джим звонко и зло расхохотался.

— До тебя все еще не дошло, дорогуша? Им не нужно нарушать правила. Они просто перезапускают наши жизни снова и снова, пока не отыщется одна из миллионов версий, в которой нам обоим случилось выжить. Добро пожаловать в бессмертие, Шерлок. Проклятье вечностью. Это Ад.

Осознание этой истины пробирало холодом. Шерлок ощущал еще большее бессилие, чем тогда на крыше. Мориарти был врагом по мере человеческой. Этот же был несокрушим.

— Нет, — воскликнул Шерлок, — так быть не должно. Мне нужно подумать.

Дыхание на щеке, затем губы, едва не касающиеся его губ. И пальцы, поглаживающие подбородок, сейчас — с такой нежностью...

— Ты пойдешь на это, милый, — прошептал Джим. — Твое тело тебе не понадобится. Я просто ненадолго его одолжу.

Шерлок поморщился.

— Почему именно секс? 

Совсем не то, на что хотелось бы отвлекаться. Мориарти был просто занозой.

— Ты правда не понимаешь? Тогда почему бы мне не показать?

— Да ладно, Джим. Стимуляция, возбуждение. Вовлечение в ограниченный набор стандартных действий, предназначенных для раздражения гениталий до оргазма. Выброс гормонов, обеспечивающих спаривание и внушающих ощущение общего довольства. Мои козы все это проделывают. Обычные люди, наводящие на тебя нескончаемую скуку, тоже это делают и показывают по телевизору. Бессмысленная и отвлекающая внимание трата времени без малейшего участия разума, и все же сейчас ты явно предпочитаешь ее всем тем более увлекательным развлечениям, которым мы предавались раньше, не говоря уже о возможности полезного сотрудничества. Не нужно показывать. Объясни.

— Ты действительно ничего не вынес из общения с Ирэн, милый?

— Только то, что, соблазняя, можно манипулировать. Зачем мне тратить на это время? Зачем тратишь ты?

Мориарти рассмеялся.

— Послушай себя, Шерлок. «Отвлечение внимания, манипулирование». Игра сил, и все, что для нее нужно — мы и темнота. Все еще напоминает тупых животных?

— Зачем меня отвлекать? В твоих интересах моя способность мыслить ясно. 

— Это еще не все, что происходит, идиот. Ты упускаешь столько здешних фишек, что просто смешно. Я почти готов уступить искушению сберечь твое наивное простодушие, но увы, залезть к тебе в штаны прямо сейчас жизненно необходимо, так что я тебя от него избавляю. Из-за своей драгоценной девственности ты прозябаешь в невежестве. Презирая секс, ты не в силах понять, как воспользоваться тем, что его используют против тебя.

В числе прочего Она, несомненно, сделала и это.

Но почему именно сейчас? Дело не в бессознательной реакции на опасность, не у Мориарти. Не в стремлении просто вывести из себя или преподать урок. Важно нечто происходящее прямо сейчас. Это некая проверка, но почему именно здесь и сейчас?

Испытание, но не Шерлока. Испытание ада. Он искренне рассмеялся. Стало по-настоящему весело, несмотря на все мрачные откровения этой ночи и неприятно кольнувшую мысль, что слишком уж часто Мориарти его радует.

— Думаешь, будет настолько хорошо? Я польщен.

— Будь я верующим, молился бы о лучшем трахе в жизни.

Занимался рассвет, сменяя черноту серым. Шерлоку хотелось бы видеть лицо Джима, но тогда и тот видел бы его. Пожалуй, в темноте лучше.

— Возможно, ты все переоцениваешь.

В ответ последовал лишь смешок.

— Этому могут не придать значения.

— Недооценка, ошибка, что угодно. Если у нас получится действительно хорошо провести время, значит, они не безупречны. Давай, милый. У тебя есть железное оправдание для небольшого распутства. Позволят ли тебе ему предаться? 

— Это и мой ад тоже, — заметил Шерлок. — Тебе нужна моя помощь, так что советую учитывать и мою точку зрения. 

— Я никогда не забуду о тебе. — Быстрый поцелуй в лоб.

Эксперимент выглядел осмысленным и обещал ценные результаты. Для получения которых требовалось довериться Джиму Мориарти гораздо полнее, чем хотелось бы Шерлоку, но с учетом важности итогов риск был приемлемым. И уж если секс вообще можно было сделать нескучным, то Джим должен был с этим справиться. Шерлок не стал медлить.

— Ладно. Можешь начинать, если готов.

Вес, отягчавший бедра, покинул его. Через несколько мгновений зажегся фонарь, и Шерлок увидел Джима, теперь сидевшего на другом краю кровати, завернувшись по пояс в одеяло. 

— Не думаю, что тебя возбуждает возиться с пуговицами и молниями в темноте, — насмешливо произнес он. — А еще я хотел бы видеть, с чем именно мне предстоит работать. Так что, дорогой, для начала разденься.

Шерлок начал расстегивать рубашку. 

— Кстати, для создания нужного настроения словесные изъяснения нежности мне не требуются.

— Зато они нравятся мне, — ухмыляясь во весь рот, пояснил Джим. — Ты всегда был моим ненаглядным, Шерлок. Так что сейчас очень особенный для меня момент. 

— Как мило с твоей стороны. — Шерлок сбросил рубашку и принялся за брюки.

Джим слегка попрыгал на кровати.

— Неплохо. Немного скрипит, но значит, все нужное ты знаешь. Наверняка лежал без сна и слушал, как у тебя над головой трахаются, или ругаются, или и то, и другое, и думал: боже, зачем он заморачивается со всеми этими ухаживаниями и свиданиями ради всего лишь секса? Может, сейчас ты раскроешь эту тайну.

Шерлок стащил белье и, скрестив ноги, уселся на постель, голый, без признаков стыда или возбуждения.

— Только если ты настаиваешь на разговоре о Джоне: твой стрелок мог уже его убить. 

Мориарти покачал головой.

— Я играю честно. Иногда. Раз ты спрыгнул, Джон жив. В собственном маленьком аду, я полагаю, но в этом нельзя винить ангелов. Встань и медленно повернись.

— Зачем? — Шерлок не пошевелился.

Джим вздохнул.

— Твои препирательства, любовь моя, повергают меня в такой восторг, что я склонен считать их сами по себе достаточным доказательством космического проёба. Но если мы еще что-то проверяем, то ты затыкаешься и делаешь, что сказано. Не желаешь ли кляп? 

— Обойдусь.

Очевидно, секс подразумевал не только намерения и отсутствие одежды. Если не дать Мориарти вести, ничего не выйдет. Шерлок встал и начал медленно поворачиваться вокруг своей оси, позволяя Джиму не спеша рассмотреть все, что того интересует. Наконец их взгляды снова встретились.

— Сойдет?

— Тихо. — Джим казался погруженным в размышления. — Ты не мастурбируешь.

— Нет.

— Ну разумеется. Было ли у тебя за всю сознательную жизнь хоть одно-единственное сексуальное влечение, которое ты не подавлял бы сознательно или подсознательно?

— Нет.

— В точку. Ладно, что ж, как только ты вспомнишь, как прекратить их подавлять, мы сможем продолжить, — произнес Мориарти раздраженно.

— Буду иметь в виду, если вдруг что-нибудь почувствую, — огрызнулся Шерлок.

— Нет. Ты отзываешься каждый раз и тут же закрываешься. На тебя можно весь день без толку потратить. Действительно ад. — Джим насупился. — Как насчет наркотиков?

— Они предназначены не для этого. — Его вещества, бережно приготовленные для собственного употребления! — Я мог бы отыскать что-нибудь подходящее. — В конце концов, все лондонские аптеки были открыты. — Не обязательно же делать все прямо сейчас.

— Обязательно. Мне нужен ответ. Если нам мешают — ты знаешь, что это означает.

Он знал. Шерлок провел поспешные расчеты.

— Не более пяти миллиграммов. При такой дозировке должен проявиться растормаживающий эффект. Кроме того я могу утерять связь с реальностью. Того, что осталось, на сегодня должно хватить.


	8. (И алый)

— Больно.

— Не ожидал, что ты сможешь говорить. — Комната Джона. Не голос Джона. Шерлок попытался сосредоточиться — безуспешно.

— Это красный, — пояснил он. — Нет, алый. — Ломаная алая линия пронеслась через заполнившее разум серо-зеленое месиво. — Здорово. Сделай так еще.

Алая изломанная молния. Хотелось растолковать это Джону, но он был один. Хотя нет, не один — был еще голос.

— Хотя бы говорить ты можешь. Поговорим?

Желтый-оранжевый-желтый-красный-оранжевый. Жожко.

— Что такое «жожко»?

— Расскажи про цвета.

Шерлок попытался:

— Оранжевый плавно переходит в красный, потом обратно. Разве ты не видишь?

— Это же твои галлюцинации.

Скорее всего, так и было.

— Они сменяются.

— Так? — Все затмевает лазурный, затем исчезает. — Какой теперь цвет? 

— Синий, невозможно синий.

— Я трахаю говорящий калейдоскоп. Знал бы ты, милый, чего мне стоит соблюдать учтивость. — Мерцание: желтый, оранжевый, желтый. — Придется мне слегка вернуть тебя на землю. Если будет больно, обязательно скажи. 

Алый. Оранжевый-красный-алый. Желтый-оранжевый-красный-оранжевый-алый. Алый. Синий, снова синий. Багровый. Алый.

Больно. Где-то далеко и кому-то другому. Боль розово вспыхнула и краснела, все сильнее, ближе, пока не стала алой и не закружилась в погоне друг за другом с синим возбуждением и желто-оранжевой стесненностью.

— У тебя подскочил пульс. Больно?

Алый.

— Да. — Он не смог бы сказать, как и где.

— Хорошо.

Синий. Оранжевый. Синий. Багровый. Алый. Начинало возвращаться ощущение собственного тела — смутное, с красными и синими проблесками в разных местах и оранжево-желто-зеленым туманом повсюду вовне.

Сосредоточиться, постараться сосредоточиться. Частично удалось. Алая боль сзади шеи. Шерлок лежал на боку, в паху плескался синий. Что-то произошло, и синева снова захлестнула весь мир, сведя на нет все усилия Шерлока прийти в себя. Вернуться удалось с трудом. Вокруг разливался оранжевый, море оранжевого, перетекающего в красный и обратно. Что-то творилось внизу, возле крестца. Нечто необычное.

Красный и синий нахлынули одновременно, и Шерлок задохнулся.

— Лучше так. — На этот раз в голосе слышались нотки тревоги, но Шерлок отвлекся, поскольку не мог заставить руки и ноги пошевелиться.

— Синий, — потребовал он, так как знал, что это хорошо.

— Так? — Синий-синий-синий, мир наполнился лазурью и синевой (и алым). Они выцвели и снова сменились оранжевым и зеленым (и алым).

— Еще. — Тело само вспомнило, как двигаться. Бедра дернулись в поисках синего и тут же сзади внутри вспыхнул, взметнулся и погас красный.

— Тише, милый. Ты меня сбиваешь.

Ужасно хотелось опорожниться. Нет, иное ощущение — чего-то вторгшегося. Сознание наконец-то прояснилось: он лежал на боку, согнув колени и наполовину подтянув их к груди. Джим Мориарти исследовал его шею сзади посредством языка и зубов, вызывая багровые сполохи. Рука, ласкавшая стоящий член, с каждым прикосновением посылала по телу лазоревые волны. И вместе с оранжевым, красным и синим внутри него плавно двигался член Джима.

— Ты снова со мной, возлюбленный?

— Да.

— Отлично. Я собираюсь проделать все быстро, пока твое чертово стыдливое подсознание не проснулось и не попыталось снова прикрыть лавочку. Расслабься, дорогой, и получай удовольствие. 

Цвета сменялись и перетекали, но лазурный и алый мерцали все чаще и ярче, и Шерлок слышал быстрое неровное дыхание Мориарти и как судорожно хватает ртом воздух он сам. Синева, все утонуло в синеве. Он знал, что в конце концов обязан прийти оргазм, но совершенно не представлял, что именно должен почувствовать. А после по кровати перекатывались ленивые голубые волны. Лишь раз, когда Джим отодвинулся, их прорезала багровая вспышка, но тут же погасла.

— Нам не помешали. — Только сейчас он вспомнил о цели проделанного. Синий. Оказывается, секс синий и лазурный (и алый). А Джон не говорил.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, солнце. Нет, не помешали, — полным довольства голосом отозвался Джим и набросил Шерлоку на плечи край одеяла. — Спи.

***

Проснулся Шерлок мучимый жаждой. Обезвоживание. Употребление наркотиков. На тумбочке у изголовья должна была стоять вода, но он оказался не в своей кровати. Шерлок сел, отмечая, что и где болит, и вспоминая. Лазурный и алый. Куда подевался Мориарти?

Тот обнаружился на первом этаже, снова в кресле Джона. Кутаясь в халат Шерлока, он наблюдал, как тот голый прошел через гостиную в спальню в поисках одежды. Шея Шерлока, казалось, была вся изжевана, так что пришлось выбирать рубашку с самым мягким воротником. Стоило бы нагреть воды и как следует вымыться. Но не в первую очередь — сначала кофе. Его запах как раз доносился с кухни.

Когда Шерлок вернулся в гостиную, Джим встретил его с кружками в обеих руках.

— Я скучал по молоку. Черный кофе — это такое варварство.

— Мог бы тоже развести коз.

— Я? Вряд ли. — Он протянул Шерлоку одну из кружек. — Я специализируюсь на людях: они тупее.

— Тогда тебе немного не повезло. Оказаться здесь. — Шерлок, даже не поморщившись, свернулся на диване и сделал глоток. 

— Тебе понравилось.

Шерлок наскоро обдумал положение. Сравнил вчерашний день со всеми предыдущими. Лазурь.

— Во всяком случае, я оценил. А тебе? 

— Более чем. — Ухмылка Джима излучала крайнее самодовольство. — Натуральное веселье и услада чистейшей воды. Намного приятнее, чем должен бы допустить любой уважающий себя ад.

Шерлок кивнул. 

— Как насчет других возможностей? Есть какие-нибудь признаки вмешательства?

— Нет. Нелепые случайности происходят, только когда на кону моя жизнь. А у тебя?

— То же самое. Следовательно, они задали начальные параметры и предоставили нас самим себе. За исключением того, что мы всегда выживаем. Мы оба.

Они смотрели друг на друга и пили кофе. Наконец Шерлок снова заговорил:

— Можно ли создать вычислительную систему бесконечной мощности?

— Нет. Полагаешь, должен быть предел? — Джим оскалился в нервной улыбке.

— Что если мы будем делать наше выживание все более и более трудным? Увеличится количество необходимых итераций? 

— И что тогда?

— Когда вычислительной мощности не хватит, чтобы сохранить нам жизнь? Полагаю, мы умрем.

Мориарти перестал улыбаться. 

— Ты знаешь, что все версии тебя все равно умирают, верно? Просто ты их не помнишь.

— Умирать мне уже случалось. Это приемлемый результат.

Мориарти сиял от счастья.

— Придется повозиться с подготовкой. Создать условия, исключающие выживание — задача на грани невозможного. Но ведь я на самом деле всегда мечтал уничтожить мир.


	9. Оставаться в живых

Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как Шерлок видел солнце. Дым пылавших по всему Лондону пожаров застилал небо — должно быть, примерно так выглядел город из-за смога в стародавние времена. В квартире 221Б дым был повсюду, несмотря на плотно закрытые окна, и на середине лестницы Шерлок согнулся в приступе мучительного кашля. Внизу лязгнула дверная защелка: Джон, уходит. 

Жизнь в городе становилась все невыносимее, да и за городом дела обстояли не лучше. Гниль сгубила посевы, любовно воскрешенные болезни покончили с большинством из сохранившихся диких животных. Коз давно не осталось, о лабораторных животных никто не заботился. Шерлок снова был один, не считая его безучастных призраков. Джим покинул его девять месяцев назад, чтобы осуществить самую сложную часть их замысла. При ее разработке они постарались соблюсти все меры предосторожности и избежать любых возможных опасностей, чтобы свести к минимуму угрозу вмешательства системы, но ручаться уже нельзя было ни за что. 

Счетчик Гейгера в кармане Шерлока теперь трещал постоянно, свидетельствуя, что труды Мориарти увенчались хотя бы частичным успехом. Если все прошло хорошо, то сейчас через север Франции, Нидерланды и ряд английских городов примерно в ста милях от Лондона пролегла граница круга смертельной радиации.

Перед Шерлоком задачи стояли более прозаические: уничтожить в Лондоне как можно больше супермаркетов и продовольственных складов. Он стал опытным поджигателем, и устроенные им пожары теперь охватывали многие мили пригородов, не затухая неделями. Пылал весь Саут Бэнк, и Шерлок любовался бушующим пламенем, дымом и пляской отблесков красного, оранжевого и серого в водах Темзы. В обычных условиях ему стоило бы опасаться, что с ветром разгорающийся со всех сторон огонь доберется до Бейкер-Стрит, но адская удача все еще работала.

Открыв дверь наверху, Шерлок ощутил аромат кофе и вдруг понял, что улыбается. Он не думал, что перед концом они увидятся вновь.

— Молока все еще нет. — Мориарти стоял в кухне, опираясь на столешницу, и сильно дрожащей рукой разливал кофе. Он выглядел изможденным: болезненная худоба, бледная изъязвленная кожа, от некогда блестящих черных волос остались тусклые клочья. Лучевая болезнь. Ад перестал справляться с сохранением жизни Джима Мориарти.

— Не рассыпь: это последние остатки кофе. — Последним было почти все. Шерлок несколько недель уничтожал свои запасы, готовясь голодать. Впрочем, он и так уже почти не ел из-за дыма и тошноты — первого признака того, что и сам он подвергся облучению. 

Он забрал у Джима обе кружки кофе и помог добраться до дивана.

— Все получилось?

— Оксфорд не рванул. Но, думаю, это неважно. — Джим закашлялся. — Тосковал по мне, милый? — Глаза у него были яркие и пронзительные, как всегда.

— Думал, что буду тосковать, так и не увидев твоей смерти. И очень сожалел.

— Рад служить. Проверим, что на нас все еще не обращают внимания?

Знакомое приглашение. Шерлок так и не полюбил секс: он был сопряжен со слишком большой передачей контроля, чем Джим несколько раз беззастенчиво пользовался, а единственную попытку Шерлока отплатить тем же с небрежной легкостью обратил против него же. Но за четыре с лишним года, ушедших на планирование и подготовку, Шерлоку случалось настолько изнемогать от скуки, что иногда он позволял Джиму играть с собой, как тому было угодно.

— Не похоже, чтобы ты был в состоянии.

— Разденься, и посмотрим, возлюбленный.

Джим потянулся к бледному бедру, медленно провел дрожащими пальцами по члену Шерлока, и тот ощутил едва заметный трепет возбуждения. Джим, несомненно, почувствовал это и улыбнулся. «Лазурный», — прошептал он, уронил руку и затих. Он уснул, так и не притронувшись к кофе. 

Разбудить его Шерлок уже не смог. Несколько дней он провел дома, голодал и ждал, когда Мориарти умрет, но тот оставался в коме. Шерлок думал о миллионах и миллионах версиях симулятора, среди которых всегда найдется одна, где Джим проживет на день или на час больше. 

В конце концов Шерлок решил взять дело в свои руки. Он уже давно разместил по всей квартире взрывчатку, небольшой порции которой хватило бы, чтобы весь квартал взлетел на воздух. Но попытавшись ее поджечь, он столкнулся с отчаянным сопротивлением системы: внезапно налетевший ураган сорвал с дома крышу, а хлынувший вслед за ним ливень промочил все насквозь. Шерлоку пришлось промучиться несколько часов, пока он сумел разжечь крохотный огонек, и тот начал медленно расползаться под половицами. Тогда он достал из кухонного шкафа пистолет и вернулся к все еще лежавшему на диване Джиму.

На мгновение ему захотелось сказать что-то торжественное. Джим угрожал его друзьям, погубил его самого, в конце концов, и теперь Шерлок собирался его прикончить. Но то было в мире, где Мориарти умер на крыше или по крайней мере должен был умереть. А здесь был Ад, и его не заслуживал никто — ни сам Шерлок, ни даже Джим Мориарти. Лопни, сказал Шерлок миру, на тысячу осколков. На миллионы и миллионы версий, лишь бы нашлась хоть одна, где Джим будет жить. Довольно. Пистолет был безупречно отлажен, тщательно проверен и заряжен. Шерлок приставил дуло к виску Мориарти и выстрелил.

***

Ворота, дымка и анатомически невозможный ангел. Шерлок поднял руку, осмотрел ровные, без пятен, ногти и гладкую здоровую кожу и улыбнулся.

— Ты сломал Ад,— в голосе ангела слышалась растерянность.

— Отправь меня в Рай, и с ним будет то же самое. Теперь я знаю, как это делается.

Ангел затрепетал крыльями, наполовину развернул их и снова сложил за спиной. 

— Тебя нужно куда-то пристроить. Я не могу просто стереть тебя.

— Почему бы и нет? 

— Никто не может быть потерян. Даже ты.

Шерлок собрался было настаивать на забвении, но его осенила мысль получше.

— Тогда отправь меня обратно. 

— В реальность? — ангел покачал головой. — Не могу: ты мертв, в этом и состоит реальность. Здесь правила нерушимы.

— Я мертв в одной версии. Должны быть другие. — Похоже, дело начинало клеиться.

— Настоящей считается только одна. Иначе было бы невозможно судить.

— Но ты можешь изменить эту одну. Перезапусти ее. Начни с лаборатории, где я разговариваю с Молли. — Сейчас он четко знал, что нужно было сделать.

— Это же читерство.

— Какая жалость. Ты можешь это сделать. Или я буду дальше все ломать.

Ангел неохотно кивнул. 

— Могу. Но в конце концов ты снова окажешься здесь. Как и все.

— До тех пор может случиться всякое. Отправь меня обратно.

***

Было что-то, чего Шерлок никак не мог вспомнить. Оно не давало ему покоя все время, пока он тщательно планировал, как разыграть самоубийство, но отвлекаться некогда было. Мориарти вел с ним безжалостную игру, и Мориарти выигрывал.

На крыше его настиг проблеск дежавю — необъяснимое ощущение, что все это уже было раньше. Они кружились вдвоем, как бойцы или влюбленные, все ближе и ближе к неотвратимому концу. Ангелы и ад. Они ведь уже говорили об ангелах? Но Шерлоку нужно было спасти друзей и выжить самому, а не тянуть богословскую резину, поэтому он отогнал навязчивое чувство на задворки сознания, где оно и осело.

И только когда Джим Мориарти в последний раз посмотрел на него своими потрясающе глубокими карими глазами, пробормотал: «Что ж, удачи», и вытащил пистолет, а его губы продолжали шевелиться, уже беззвучно — только тогда мозг Шерлока расшифровал — слишком поздно! — слово «лазурный» — когда тело Джима уже падало. 

Шерлок взглянул на Джима Мориарти — глаза того были открыты и пусты, по бетону растекалась кровь. Все еще течет? Шерлок не стал ничего проверять. Вместо этого он достал телефон и двинулся к краю крыши, готовясь упасть в последний раз и жить.


End file.
